Neti
Neti Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). The Neti are a Species of sentient plants, first encountered on the planet Ryyk. (Some may call them Ryyk because of the planet's name.) Roughly four thousand years before the Battle of Yavin, a supernova destroyed the planet. Neti are known to have survived the destruction of their homeworld and now await discovery in remote locations. As plants, Neti survive through photosynthesis, though they also need some water. Neti are extremely long lived, with an average lifespan of several thousand years. A Neti reproduces by creating a few seeds, but this occurs only once every few centuries. Seeds often sit for over a thousand years before germinating. Neti are also capable of changing their size and shape at will. A skilled Neti can morph it's shape to a roughly humanoid form, a squat quadrupedal shape, or a solid treelike mass anywhere from 2 to 9.5 meters tall. They are capable of maintaining these forms even when asleep or knocked unconscious. Some scientists suggest that the planet Myrkr is the true homeworld of the Neti. Although Master Ood Bnar himself was native to Ryyk, it is also possible that the Neti moved from Myrkr to Ryyk at some point in the ancient past. Despite the best efforts of Jedi scholars, the galaxy at large might never determine the true origins of the Neti Species. Neti Characteristics Personality: 'Neti are deep thinkers and natural explorers, eager to unravel the secrets of The Force and the galaxy around them. They bond quickly with those who share similar interests. '''Physical Description: '''Neti are sentient plants with tough gray skin similar to plant bark, thin branching arms, and thick body trunks. Neti foliage tends to be brown or black, and grows on the upper part of a Neti's body. Neti also spout a crown of black-green vegetable "Fur" resembling hair. Rootlike appendages serve as feet. When resting, an adult Neti generally appears as a 5-meter-tall tree. 'Age Groups: Neti age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''Ryyk, a planet in The Mid Rim. A supernova destroyed the world not long before The Great Sith War. Most Neti encountered since then hail from the planet Myrkr in The Inner Rim. '''Languages: '''Neti speak, read, and write their own language. The Neti language uses a combination of verbal and gestural elements, making it difficult to learn. Most Neti also learn to speak Basic. '''Example Names: '''Frond Dra-loor, Ood Bnar, Shal Koom, Tuwan Urlu. '''Adventurers: ''All'' Neti are Force-sensitive. Those who live in seclusion tend to be Force Prodigies, while those who join the galaxy at large tend to be Jedi. Neti Scouts are also not uncommon. Neti Species Traits Neti share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All '''Neti receive +2 bonuses to their Constitution, Intelligence, and Wisdom, but suffer a -4 penalty to their Dexterity. A Neti is a hardy person (Plant?), and is sharp of mind. They are however, slow to respond and relatively clumsy. * '''Variable Size: '''Using the Metamorph ability (Below), a Neti is able to alternate between three different sizes: Medium, Large, and Huge. ** '''Medium Size: '''When Medium sized, a Neti receives no special modifiers due to their size. ** '''Large Size: '''When Large sized, a Neti takes a -1 size penalty to their Reflex Defense, a -5 size penalty on Stealth checks, and a +5 size bonus to their Damage Threshold. Their lifting and carrying capacity become double those of Medium creatures. ** '''Huge Sized: '''When Huge sized, a Neti takes a -2 size penalty to their Reflex Defense, a -10 size penalty on Stealth checks, and a +10 size bonus to their Damage Threshold. Their lifting and carrying capacity become quadruple those of Medium creatures. * '''Speed: '''When Medium sized, a Neti has a base speed of 4 squares. When Large sized, a Neti has a base speed of 6 squares. When Huge sized, a Neti has a base speed of 8 squares. * '''Metamorph: '''A Neti has the innate ability to alter its shape and size at will. A Neti can vary its size anywhere from Medium sized to Huge sized. A Neti can also alter it's form to be roughly humanoid, squat and quadrupedal, or solid and treelike. Changing size and shape is a Full-Round Action. ** Even in their quadrupedal or treelike forms, a Neti has manipulative tendrils to operate tools and make attacks. A Neti in quadrupedal form is more difficult to knock Prone or move (Receiving a +5 bonus to resist such attempts). but it cannot Run or Charge. A Neti in it's stationary tree form is extremely resistant to these attacks (+15 bonus to resist), but it is immobile. * '''Photosynthesis: '''As plants, Neti have no need for food. They have a greatly reduced need for water as long as they have regular access to broad-spectrum light. A Neti needs only one-tenth the water of most Species, but if deprived of sunlight, it Starves, much as other Species do when lacking food. A Neti that enters a Force Trance can survive almost indefinitely in an area with natural sunlight and rain. * '''Camouflage: '''In it's treelike form, a Neti gains a +10 circumstance bonus on Stealth checks when concealed among trees and similar foliage. * '''Bonus Feat: '''All Neti receive the Force Sensitivity Feat as a bonus Feat. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Neti can speak, read, and write both Basic and Neti. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Neti